


I will be your guardian when all is crumbling, steady your hand

by storiesthatmakeus



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Apologies, Deep Conversations, Dysfunctional Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Love, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-05 11:18:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14617305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesthatmakeus/pseuds/storiesthatmakeus
Summary: Aaron apologises to Robert again for his remarks about Seb, and asks for his help with Liv.Chapter 2 now added, featuring a conversation between Aaron and Liv, and Robert teaches Aaron to cook...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I would love to see Robert be a bit more involved as peacekeeper between Aaron and Liv, so this is a little filler plotpoint I dreamt up to follow the prison visit and lead up to the Aaron/Liv conversation next week.
> 
> Enjoy xxx

Aaron groaned inwardly as he blinked himself awake, the thin stream of moonlight peeking through the half-closed curtains landing right in his eye line and taking him out of a fitful night’s sleep.

He pulled himself up slightly in the bed and looked in the direction of Seb’s cot, listening for any sounds that indicated the little boy was awake. His lips quirked up in a small smile as he heard the unmistakable snuffling of the baby as he dreamt, a trait he had picked up from his father.

 _Robert_. Aaron looked over, and a sudden pang of worry flooded through him as he watched Robert sleeping soundly on his side of the bed, lying on his back with his head tilted away from his husband. Logically, Aaron knew that had he stayed asleep, he would have woken up the following morning with his husband curled around him like an octopus, the two of them gravitating towards each other without fail every night. Yet, Aaron couldn’t help but feel guilty as he replayed their earlier conversation in his head, and he had the sudden urge to double check that Robert wasn’t angry with him.

‘’Rob.’’ He whispered, trying to find the line between speaking loudly enough to wake his husband, but not so loud as to alert his stepson. Robert’s head turned at the sound of Aaron’s voice as he twisted onto his side and shuffled closer, and he felt a wild fluttering in his heart that he had that effect on the man next to him, even when he was out for the count.

‘’Robert.’’ Aaron repeated, and he saw the moment his husband began to come to, his eyes scrunching up and his nose twitching as he emerged from his slumber. He watched intently as Robert’s eyes slowly opened, blinking like Aaron’s did at the light from the moon.

‘’Hiya.’’ He mumbled groggily, his voice thick with sleep, but Aaron saw the softness in his eyes and heard the warmth in his voice, and instantly felt guilty for waking him up when he realised his husband was looking at him the same as he always did.

‘’Hi.’’ Aaron said softly, perched on his elbow as he faced his husband.

‘’What’s wrong?’’ Robert suddenly asked, as he realised that it was the middle of the night and was nowhere near time for him to wake up.

‘’Nothing, I’m sorry. Go back to sleep.’’

‘’Hey, you woke me for a reason. Tell me.’’ Robert encouraged softly, his head on his pillow as he waited for his husband to fill him in, and Aaron felt even worse.

‘’I just…I wanted to make sure you knew – ‘’

‘’Knew what?’’

‘’The stuff…what I said earlier about you and Seb, I didn’t mean it, I promise you. I’m sorry.’’

‘’You woke me up to say sorry for something you’ve already apologised for?’’ Robert asked lightly, his eyes soft and glowing in the dim light.

‘’Yea, I know, it’s stupid – ‘’

‘’Hey,’’ Robert said as he reached up and stroked Aaron’s cheek. ‘’It’s not, and you can always wake me, you know that?’’

‘’I know…I just…I love you and Seb and didn’t want to wake up and you felt like I let you down or have you be angry with me.’’

‘’Well you have interrupted my beauty sleep…’’ Robert joked.

‘’Robert, I’m serious.’’ Aaron replied loudly, and they both froze as they heard Seb shuffle in his cot, but no crying came, so they were safe.

‘’Aaron, look at me.’’ Robert instructed, and Aaron turned his gaze away from Seb’s cot to face his husband. ‘’I know how you feel about us okay? And I meant what I said, we’ll get through this.’’

‘’I think – ‘’

‘’What?’’

‘’What you said about me not wanting you to interfere…’’

‘’Yea?’’

‘’I think it’s time you did.’’ Aaron admitted.

‘’Really?’’

‘’Yea. Liv…she won’t listen to me, but you were all she had when I was inside…maybe she’ll talk to you.’’

‘’I guess it can’t hurt to try.’’ Robert agreed. ‘’I’ll see what I can do.’’

‘’Thank you. I don’t know why you put up with me sometimes.’’ Aaron said shyly.

‘’Mmm…the half-decent sex I guess.’’ Robert joked, earning himself a glare from Aaron.

‘’You absolute sod.’’ Aaron retorted in mock outrage, but for the first time since he’d woken his husband up, he felt a sense of relief. He bent down to press a soft, lingering kiss to Robert’s lips, and his husband lifted up the duvet cover as a hint for Aaron to snuggle closer, which he did without hesitation.

‘’I love you.’’

‘’I love you more.’’ Robert replied softly. ‘’Sleep now, we’ll sort it in the morning.’’

 

 

Three hours later, Aaron found himself blinking awake once more, only this time it was the sunlight streaming through that woke him, and true to form, his husband had successfully tangled himself around Aaron’s body, his nose pressed up against Aaron’s shoulder. Aaron allowed himself a few quiet moments stroking Robert’s hair before gently easing out of his vice-like grip and padding over to the cot where Seb was wide awake, looking around intently for someone to give him a cuddle.

‘’C’mon squirt,’’ Aaron whispered softly as he picked him up, ‘’let’s go and make daddy some breakfast yea?’’

Seb snuggled his nose against Aaron’s chest, another trait he had picked up from his father, and it made his heart flutter as he gently descended their death trap of a staircase.

Soon Aaron was surrounded by the glorious scent of crispy bacon and fresh bread, and another few moments later, found his body surrounded by his husband’s embrace.

‘’Morning.’’ He smiled, leaning against Robert’s chest.

‘’Morning yourself.’’ Robert replied, pressing a kiss to Aaron’s cheek. ‘’What’s all this?’’

‘’I’m writing a book.’’ Aaron smirked. ‘’What do you think? I’m making breakfast.’’

‘’Well, guess he’s good for something.’’ Robert joked to Seb, who was watching them both from his bouncy chair with a mischievous look on his face. ‘’I’ll make us a brew.’’

Twenty minutes later, their bacon sandwiches devoured and Seb entertaining himself by pulling on Aaron’s beard, Robert paced the room as he spoke quietly on the phone, watched all the time by Aaron. Eventually, he hung up, and Aaron couldn’t wait for him to speak.

‘’Well?’’

‘’She’s agreed to a visit if it’s just me.’’ Robert said, an apologetic look in his eyes.

Aaron felt a pang of guilt and disappointment flood through him, but he nodded slowly in agreement.

‘’When?’’

‘’This afternoon. I’ll come home straight after okay?’’

‘’Okay.’’

‘’I’ve a meeting in Hotten, I’m heading to the centre from there, anything you want me to tell her?’’

‘’Just…I love her, and I’m sorry.’’

‘’She already knows.’’ Robert said softly. ‘’But I’ll tell her again, just to make sure.’’

 

 

Aaron chewed his nails nervously as he waited for Robert to return, refusing to look at the time as it mocked him with how slowly it moved. He had spent the afternoon in limbo, no scrap to take his mind off it and no Seb to distract him, the baby having been taken by Robert to Keepers for the night on his way to the Young Offenders Unit.

Finally, he heard the sound of a key in the lock, and he couldn’t stop himself jumping to attention as Robert walked through the door, looking weary, but calm.

‘’How is she?’’ He asked, Robert barely through the door before the question came out of his mouth.

‘’She’s more and more like her big brother every day.’’ Robert replied with a small smile as he nodded for Aaron to follow him into the kitchen, flicking on the kettle and taking two mugs from the cupboard.

‘’Oh great, just what she needs, turning out like me.’’ Aaron muttered as he watched Robert make them tea.

‘’Aaron.’’ Robert said warningly.

‘’Yea, I know, stop blaming myself. So what did you talk about?’’

‘’Sit down, and I’ll tell you everything.’’ Both men took their drinks and sat at the table, Aaron twisting his mug back and forth as he waited for Robert to enlighten him.

‘’Well?’’

‘’Well, she started off as gobby as usual…’’ Robert began.

 

_‘’So, you gonna explain why you took your brother’s head off yesterday?’’ Robert asked as soon as Liv took her seat opposite him._

_‘’Oh hi Robert, nice to see you too.’’ She replied dryly, and he fought back a grin._

_‘’Sorry, hi. So…?’’_

_‘’I said all I needed to say yesterday.’’_

_‘’And that’s really want you think of your brother is it? That he’s a self-involved professional victim? Because if it is, you and I are living with two very different Aarons.’’_

_‘’That’s a bit rich innit, considering you only been living with us five minutes, and whose fault is that?’’_

_‘’Exactly. Look Liv, what you said yesterday…sleeping with Rebecca, that was me being selfish, you can’t blame Aaron for my mistakes.’’_

_‘’But taking the drugs and pushing you away was his fault, and he still expected you to just be strong and sort everything for him.’’_

_‘’He didn’t know how I was feeling, because I didn’t talk to him, not because he just expected me to be fine.’’_

_‘’But why didn’t you talk to him?’’_

_‘’Because…’’_

_‘’Exactly. You couldn’t tell him anything, because he’s not strong enough to handle it.’’_

_‘’We both know Aaron is the strongest person in this family.’’_

_‘’Then why not tell him what it was like for us out here while he was gone?’’_

_‘’I didn’t tell Aaron how I was feeling because he was stuck in prison and wouldn’t be able to do anything. I didn’t want to put that on him, same way he didn’t want to tell me how he was struggling when he knew that I couldn’t do anything about it. We were trying to protect each other, and look how well that turned out.’’_

_‘’What do you want me to say Robert?’’_

_‘’I want you to stop being afraid of your brother and tell him why you’re drinking so much.’’_

_‘’What?’’_

_‘’Just talk to Aaron. He’s not gonna be shocked with what you tell him, or your reasons for it. But he’s here, ready to listen to whatever you have to say, and he wants to help you Liv, you just have to give him a chance.’’_

_‘’Yea, right. He said I was like Gordon.’’_

_‘’No Liv…look Aaron’s not the best with his words sometimes, but he wasn’t comparing you to Gordon for one second. He was just worried about seeing you use the same coping mechanism as him.’’_

_‘’Why does he care how I cope?’’_

_‘’Remember what I said to you at Gordon’s funeral? That you’re the most important person in Aaron’s life? Well that’s still true Liv, probably even more now than it was then.’’_

_‘’Yea, most important after you and Chas and Seb and anyone else.’’_

_‘’No. Most important full stop. He’d be devastated if anything happened to you. I saw him when you were hospital okay, I know.’’_

_‘’You think…?’’_

_‘’You know how upset you were when you hurt Lisa? Well, magnify that by a thousand and you’ll have a fraction of what Aaron feels every time you’re hurting.’’_

_‘’He doesn’t.’’ Liv protested, shaking her head._

_‘’You don’t believe me, I get it. You don’t think anyone could love you that much. Trust me, I used to feel like that too, but then I let your brother in, and everything changed. Maybe you just need to let him in too.’’_

_‘’And if I can’t?’’_

_‘’What do you really want from him Liv?’’_

_‘’I just…’’_

_‘’Go on.’’_

_‘’I want to be able to talk to him, and not feel like I’m letting him down. It’s all I’ve done since I got here.’’ Liv finally admitted. ‘’He’s sick of having to look after me.’’_

_‘’Look, all he wants is for you to have the life he didn’t have when he was your age. He’s not trying to make things about himself when he talks about his own experiences. He’s trying to get you to see all the mistakes he made so if you’re dealing with something, you won’t have it as hard, or hurt as much. You do get that right?’’_

_‘’I suppose.’’_

_‘’And sometimes it is hard for him, coming here…or seeing you drink, because it holds a lot of bad memories for him, so he doesn’t let himself see certain things but I promise you, it’s not because he doesn’t care. He would never ignore you or what you’re going through on purpose.’’_

_‘’It feels that way though.’’_

_‘’I get that, but he loves you Liv, so much. You’re his little sister, and he never wants to see you sad. Neither do I for that matter, because my husband is a right grump when he’s fallen out with his favourite person.’’ Robert said with a smile._

_‘’He’s really sad?’’_

_‘’He thinks he’s let you down. Sound familiar?’’_

_‘’I guess…but…’’_

_‘’Yea?’’_

_‘’How can I talk to Aaron when I don’t even know who I’m supposed to be?’’_

_‘’I didn’t either at your age, and I took another fifteen years to figure it out. But Aaron was by my side as I did it, and he’ll be by your side too.’’_

_‘’You will be too right?’’_

_‘’For as long as you want me to be, and Seb will be as well.’’_

_‘’Really?’’_

_‘’Oh yea, he’s missing his auntie Liv, can’t wait to get into mischief with her. I think he’s bored of auntie Vic, but you tell her I said that and I’ll deny all knowledge.’’_

_The bell rang for the end of visiting hours and Robert stood up to leave, giving Liv a hug, which he hoped was big enough for him and his husband._

_‘’So, what can I tell Aaron?’’_

_‘’I don’t know if I’m ready to see him.’’_

_‘’Well just say the word and he’ll be here, and he’ll be so glad to see you, I promise.’’_

_‘’Okay.’’_

_‘’I love you Liv.’’_

_‘’Whatever…love you too.’’_

 

‘’So, can I see her?’’ Aaron asked once Robert had finished his visit with Liv.

‘’She’s thinking about it.’’

‘’That’s a no then.’’ Aaron sighed in defeat.

‘’No, that’s a classic teenage ‘make my brother stew for as long as possible before saying yes’ move.’’ Robert countered.

‘’You really think you got through to her?’’

‘’I have a way of winning over people with your genes, or haven’t you noticed?’’ Robert smirked.

‘’Come here.’’ Aaron beckoned as he stood up, holding out his arms for Robert to take him in an embrace. ‘’Thank you for going to see her.’’ He murmured against Robert’s chest.

‘’She’s my annoying little sister too you know.’’

‘’And she looked okay?’’

‘’She did, I promise.’’ Robert reassured him as he pressed a kiss to Aaron’s forehead.

‘’So I just…’’

‘’Give her time.’’

 

And he did. Two whole weeks without a peep from Liv, bar calls from her teacher at the detention centre confirming that she was alive and well.

Robert could tell Aaron was on the brink of despair, and he began to wonder if his talk with Liv was really as successful as he had originally thought. He nearly gave up hope himself, but then it happened. One early morning, both of them still tangled together in bed, the call came. To Robert’s phone, because maybe she was still plucking up some courage, but it came nonetheless.

‘’It’s Liv’’ he told Aaron when he put the phone down.

‘’And?’’

‘’She’s ready to see you. Today.’’


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron pays a visit to Liv, and Robert offers help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter completely ran away with me, it was supposed to be just Aaron and Liv, but then the idea of Aaron cooking took hold and the length got out of hand :O
> 
> Anyhoo, enjoy xx

‘’You ready?’’

Aaron tore his gaze away from the entrance to the Youth Detention Centre to look at his husband, who was watching him intently from the driver’s side of the car.

‘’Yea I guess…you sure you won’t come in with me?’’

‘’This is something you need to do yourself. But I’ll be here when you come out okay?’’

‘’Okay. Anything you want me to tell her?’’

‘’Just that I miss her, and I’m not doing her laundry for when she comes out.’’ Robert joked.

‘’Great way to start things off.’’

‘’It’ll break the tension, she’ll be annoyed with me so will forget to be annoyed with you.’’

‘’Cheers.’’ Aaron said dryly.

‘’Aaron, it’ll be okay. Just hear her out and then say what you need to say. She’s ready to listen to you, I promise.’’

‘’Okay,’’ Aaron sighed, opening the door slowly. ‘’You’ll be right here?’’

‘’Promise.’’

Aaron gave Robert a quick peck on the cheek before getting out of the car, taking a deep breath as he headed for the entrance.

Fifteen minutes later, he found himself growing restless as he waited for Liv to show up, glancing around at all the other seats, which had now been occupied by young girls in blue vests. Aaron was once again on the brink of asking an officer where she was when she finally appeared, huffing as she sat down opposite him.

‘’Hiya.’’ He said softly. ‘’Was wondering where you got to.’’

‘’What, didn’t think I was gonna show up?’’

‘’If you weren’t ready, I’d have understood.’’ Aaron tried gently.

‘’Well I’m here now.’’

‘’So…how are your exams going?’’

Aaron didn’t want to think about the fact that Liv was starting her GCSE’s in what was essentially prison, but he needed to know, and the teachers he had spoken to on the phone had been annoyingly vague.

‘’Alright, suppose. I’ve got a good maths teacher.’’

‘’As good as Robert?’’

‘’Better. Doesn’t moan about my handwriting for a start, and he doesn’t have ridiculous clothes.’’

‘’Bet your teacher doesn’t make you hot chocolates when you’re stressing though.’’ Aaron countered with a small smile.

‘’Yea, guess I’ll let Rob still help me then, give him some purpose.’’ Liv snorted, and Aaron felt an overwhelming sense of emotion pass through him.

‘’I’ve missed you Liv.’’

Silence.

‘’So…what do you want to talk about?’’ Aaron asked tentatively. ‘’Robert said he had a good visit with you the last time…’’

‘’Bet he told you everything.’’

‘’It’s what we do now. And you can tell me everything too you know? Or not everything, if you don’t want…but anything.’’

‘’What do you want me to say Aaron?’’

‘’Whatever you need to, if it helps you.’’

‘’I’m sorry.’’ Liv finally said after a moment’s heavy silence. ‘’I didn’t mean what I said the last time.’’

‘’You did, and it’s okay, because you were right. I have been making this about me, thinking about what it was like for me in prison, and the drugs…I just don’t want you to make my mistakes.’’

‘’You said I was like Gordon though.’’

‘’Liv I swear you are nothing like him. I got scared for a second, knowing what it did to him when he drank, and I just don’t want you to ever feel like you need alcohol to cope. I’m sorry.’’

‘’You know, Robert told me that you just want the life for me that you never had.’’

‘’He’s right Liv, that’s all I want. You’re my little sister, and all I want is to make you happy.’’

‘’It doesn’t feel like that sometimes.’’

Aaron felt a lump in his throat as he looked at his little sister, who seemed smaller than usual as she sat opposite him in her rainbow jumper, her hair haphazardly tied in a ponytail, and his heart broke.

‘’I love you so much Liv, and so does Robert, and my mum. We just want to help you.’’

‘’I’m sick of everyone leaving me Aaron.’’ She replied after a moment’s thought, chewing her lip as she stumbled over her words.

‘’What?’’

‘’Well I always felt alone as a kid, with mum being useless, and then you went to prison and left me, and then Robert was gone when I came back from Ireland…nobody ever wants to stick around for me.’’

‘’I’m sorry Liv, I know there is nothing I can say that will make it right, but none of us ever stopped caring about you.’’

‘’Really, so why did Robert spend all his time with Rebecca?’’

‘’That was for Seb, not her. He would have been there for you in a heartbeat if you asked him, but he stayed away from you because he was trying to make things easier for you, in his own way.’’

‘’Fine, I get that, but you took off to France the first chance you got, and you were only back five minutes when you started seeing Alex.’’

A part of Aaron wanted to argue that his relationship with Alex was for Liv more than himself, but he knew it wouldn’t help.

‘’I’m sorry Liv, really and I know Robert is too.’’

‘’Are you though?’’

‘’Of course, I guess I thought you were okay with it all.’’

‘’Why?’’

‘’Because you are so much stronger than I was at your age, and I think I just took it for granted, but I should have seen it, seen that you were struggling. I get it now, you were pushed from pillar to post while I was inside, going to Mauritius and then Ireland and Robert and I were a mess when you came back.’’

‘’I just wanted my family Aaron, and you weren’t there, either of you.’’

‘’But Robert’s back now, and I promise ya, neither of us are going anywhere ever again.’’

‘’You say that now.’’

‘’What makes you think otherwise?’’

‘’It’s obvious innit?’’

‘’Not to me.’’

‘’Soon I won’t have a place here anymore.’’

‘’What are you on about?’’

‘’Well, you’ve got another sister on the way, and Robert’s got Seb so…’’

‘’You think we’re gonna push you out?’’

‘’It’s a fresh start for both of you, chance for you not to stuff things up.’’

‘’Is that why you’ve been drinking? Because you’re scared we want rid?’’

Liv shrugged, tears pricking her eyes, and Aaron’s heart broke.

‘’Oh Liv, that’s not true.’’

‘’Isn’t it?’’

‘’Liv, Robert and I love you so much. And that baby will be your little sister too; she’ll need you. And Seb as well; he loves his auntie Liv. I promise ya, you’re not going anywhere as long as Rob and I have a say in it.’’

‘’But what if you change your mind? I don’t have anyone else Aaron.’’ Liv whispered, her eyes glassy.

‘’I get it okay? I know how it feels to be scared of people leaving, and to decide you’re gonna push them away before they can throw you out. But this family is solid yea, and we’re not going anywhere.’’

‘’So…you and Rob will be making me vom for years to come then?’’

‘’Until we’re eighty at least.’’ Aaron smiled.

‘’You know…’’

‘’Yea?’’

‘’Rob said I’m the most important person in your life.’’

‘’Well he does get things right now and again.’’ Aaron smiled.

‘’So it’s true?’’

‘’Of course it is. And I’ll prove it to you, if you give me the chance.’’

‘’Times up.’’ A stern voice echoed across the room, and Aaron reluctantly rose from his seat.

‘’We okay?’’ Aaron asked tentatively as he watched Liv.

‘’Yea, we’re okay. I love you.’’ She whispered as she gave him a hug.

‘’I love you.’’ Aaron murmured back. ‘’Anything you want me to tell Rob?’’

‘’Dunno…that I love him too I suppose.’’

‘’Nice try.’’ Aaron chuckled as he pulled back. ‘’He’s not doing your washing.’’

‘’Worth a shot. I’ll see you soon.’’

‘’Call me anytime okay?’’ Aaron asked, and he got a small nod from Liv before she was ushered back to her room.

 

‘’Well, how did it go?’’ Robert asked minutes later, as Aaron slid into the passenger seat of the Porsche with a sigh.

‘’Okay, it was a good talk, and I promised her we’re not going anywhere.’’

‘’And we’ll make sure she knows that.’’ Robert reassured Aaron with, rubbing his knuckles with his finger. ‘’Let’s go home.’’

 

The rest of Liv’s sentence passed by in a flash, and Aaron woke up feeling quietly content on the morning of her release. They had agreed to regular phone calls since their visit, with a couple of visits thrown in as well, but for the most part Aaron and Robert had stayed away at her request so she could concentrate on her remaining exams.

‘’Morning sleepyhead.’’

Aaron looked over and saw Robert propped up against the headboard, Seb nestled in his arms as he drank from his bottle.

‘’Hiya.’’

‘’You sure you don’t need me to come with you to pick Liv up?’’

‘’Nah, it’s good. I’d like to do it myself. That’s okay right?’’

‘’Of course, whatever you need. Trouble and I will be here waiting for when you get back.’’

‘’Thank you. I better get a shower and get going.’’ Aaron said, leaning over to press a kiss to Robert’s forehead before giving Seb a tickle, causing the little boy to giggle and spit some milk over Robert’s cheek, which elicited a glare directed squarely at Aaron.

‘’Whoops.’’ Aaron said with a chuckle, scarpering to the shower quickly.

 

‘’Welcome home.’’

Robert embraced Liv with a massive hug two hours later when she walked through the door, shooting a questioning glance at Aaron, who nodded with a small smile.

The drive home had been quiet, small conversation between the two of them as they passed through the winding Yorkshire roads, and Aaron didn’t push, knowing idle chat was the last thing he had wanted when he was released from prison. He heard the small sigh from Liv as he pulled up outside the Mill, and saw the look of relief on her face when she saw Robert’s car parked out front.

‘’I’ve missed you.’’ Liv admitted freely as she pulled away from Robert.

‘’Me too.’’ Robert said with a smile, ‘’and so did this one.’’ He added, nodding towards Seb, who was watching Liv intently, his nose crinkling in what they all took to be his own way of saying welcome home. ‘’So, how are you feeling?’’

‘’Glad to be home.’’

‘’The place hasn’t been the same without you ya know?’’ Robert said as Liv glanced around, as though taking in that the Mill was still the same as she had left it. ‘’Aaron’s not as fun to wind up as you are.’’ He said affectionately as he ruffled her hair.

‘’Whatever.’’ Liv snorted, but the look in her eyes said Robert’s words meant a lot to her.

‘’So, what do you wanna do first now you’re out?’’ Aaron asked.

‘’Well I need to shower all that prison smell off me, and then I think I wanna go for a walk.’’

‘’Okay, you…you want some company?’’

‘’No…I just wanna be by myself for a bit, but I promise I’m okay. Might call in on Gabby too.’’

‘’Okay…’’ Aaron agreed hesitantly at the sound of Gabby’s name, remembering the last time they had discussed her, when Liv questioned how she was.

It had resulted in an argument, with Aaron telling Liv that Gabby wasn’t the best person to hang around, and he continued his reasoning until Liv quite rightly pointed out that he never let anyone stop him seeing Robert when they said he was a bad influence.

‘’That’s different.’’ Aaron had protested.

‘’How exactly?’’

Liv’s question had left Aaron stumped, as he knew full well that saying they were in a relationship wasn’t exactly a foolproof answer, and he wanted Liv to be able to come to her if she needed to, so he relented.

‘’Fine, you’re right, but just be careful, okay?’’ He had requested, and she had nodded her head, and that was the end of it.

‘’Look, have a shower and then I’ll walk with you as far at Gabby’s; I’ve to drop Seb at Vic’s and head to the yard for a bit yea?’’ Robert suggested.

‘’Okay, give me twenty minutes.’’ Liv agreed, stomping up the stairs, the familiar noise a comfort to both men.

‘’She seems okay.’’ Robert voiced aloud, watching her go.

‘’Yea…’’ Aaron agreed.

‘’It’ll take time, but we’ll get there.’’ Robert offered, sensing Aaron’s nerves.

‘’I know.’’

Twenty minutes later, Liv stomped back down the stairs, a fresh set of clothes on and her hair swinging wildly from side to side.

‘’You ready?’’ She asked Robert, who was bundling Seb into his pram.

‘’Just about, we’ll see you in a bit yea?’’ He said to Aaron, giving him a kiss on the cheek before shrugging on his jacket and gesturing for Liv to leave.

‘’See you later Liv.’’ Aaron called out, and she offered him a smile in return.

‘’I’ll text when I’m on my way back,’’ she offered, and he instantly felt a weight lift. ‘’Oh and thanks for doing the laundry Rob.’’

‘’They snuck in there somehow, otherwise there was no chance I’d do them.’’ Robert fired back lightly, following Liv out the door, leaving Aaron to release a breath as soon as it clicked behind his husband.

 

‘’Hey.’’

A few hours had passed by before Robert returned home, and Aaron had managed to keep himself busy, popping in to see his mum and spending a small fortune at David’s, and he was surrounded by groceries when his husband appeared behind him.

‘’How was Liv when you left with her?’’

‘’Okay, bit quiet, but I didn’t push her to talk. She seems a bit happier though.’’

‘’Guess that’s all we can hope for right?’’ Aaron murmured as he turned his attention back to the pile of food surrounding him.

‘’So, why are you having a staring competition with a packet of mince?’’

‘’I’m not staring, I’m thinking.’’

‘’Thinking? Oh god you’re gonna cook aren’t ya?’’

‘’What’s wrong with that?’’

‘’Just that last time…well we were lucky Lisa invited us for tea after the lasagne…well you know.’’ Robert laughed.

‘’I thought husbands were supposed to be supportive?’’ Aaron grumbled. ‘’And you said I make a mean Sunday roast.’’

‘’But that’s meat and two veg that you bung in the oven. This is mince…and herbs…and my pasta machine.’’ Robert groaned, remembering Aaron’s previous encounter with that particular culinary instrument.

‘’Our pasta machine.’’ Aaron corrected him. ‘’And I’m making tagliatelle and meatballs.’’

‘’Why?’’

‘’Because Liv’s home now and I want to make an effort with her, and us…just get us on track you know?’’

‘’By making pasta?’’

‘’Robert.’’ Aaron growled.

‘’Sorry, it’s a nice idea, really…would you like a hand?’’

‘’What, you think I can’t do this by myself?’’

‘’Of course not, I’ll just leave you to it.’’

‘’No, please don’t go.’’ Aaron pleaded hurriedly, and he instantly regretted it when he saw the smirk on his husband’s face.

‘’What do you want Aaron?’’

‘’Awh…don’t make me say it.’’

‘’Oh no I’m gonna.’’ Robert smirked again.

‘’Please Robert, will you help me?’’ Aaron deadpanned.

Robert stood there for a moment, chewing on his lip as he considered it, and Aaron was torn between wanting to kiss him and strangle him.

‘’Well…okay then, but you owe me.’’

‘’I’m sure I’ll make it worth your while.’’ Aaron said dryly, cocking an eyebrow. ‘’So…where exactly do we start?’’ He asked sheepishly.

‘’You’re lucky you’re cute.’’ Robert grumbled as he started moving the ingredients around with military precision, Aaron watching in awe as he sorted everything he needed into sections.

‘’First, we’ll make the pasta. We can set it aside while we make the meatballs and then fire them into the sauce and bang on the pasta at the last minute, with me?’’

‘’Eh…sure.’’ Aaron replied apprehensively.

‘’Well you’re doing all this, I’m just supervising.’’

Aaron could barely keep up as Robert rattled off the instructions for making the pasta, and minutes later, he wanted to fling the massive dough ball at his husband, who was barely keeping it together as he watched Aaron pound into the dough with the force of a jackhammer.

‘’What?’’

‘’It’s not a punching bag Aaron.’’ Robert said in a measured voice.

‘’You told me to knead it.’’

‘’Exactly, not start a fight with it.’’

‘’Well you do it if you’re so clever.’’ Aaron retorted.

‘’No, you’re not getting out of it that easy.’’

‘’Then tell me how I should do it.’’

Robert thought for a second, then his eyes lit up.

‘’Okay, remember that day you came back from that massive scrap run in Liverpool?’’

‘’Yea…’’ Aaron replied, baffled as to where this was going.

‘’And remember how tired your shoulder muscles were? What did I do?’’

‘’You massaged them.’’

‘’Remember the rhythm? How it felt?’’

‘’Yea…’’ Aaron answered slowly, fighting back a gulp as he remembered the way Robert slowly worked his hands all over Aaron’s back and shoulders, until he couldn’t take it anymore and dragged his husband into the shower with him, not emerging for a solid hour afterwards, both exhausted in a way that had nothing to do with work.

‘’Well just find a similar rhythm and apply that to the dough.’’ Robert said with an innocent look in his eye, like he had no idea what he had just done to his husband.

‘’Robert.’’ Aaron found himself whining.

‘’Concentrate.’’ Robert said knowingly.

‘’You're a sod.’’ Aaron protested, throwing a small lump of dough at Robert, hitting him right on his nose.

‘’I am not amused.’’ Robert grumbled. ‘’Actually, I think I might go get a pint…’’

‘’No, I’ll stop.’’ Aaron argued, and he tore his gaze away from Robert as he kneaded the dough carefully.

‘’Slowly,’’ Robert instructed moments later as Aaron fed the pasta dough through the machine with all the patience of a greyhound in a trap. ‘’If it goes too fast it will tear and you’ll have to start again.’’

Eventually, under Robert’s careful – and impatient – tutelage, Aaron had a long sheet of pasta and was now carefully slicing it into tagliatelle shaped strips as his husband watched on from his seat at the table. Feeling Robert’s eyes boring into him, he looked up from his task and found the other man looking at him with an indescribable look on his face.

‘’What?’’

‘’Nothing…just thinking.’’

‘’About…?’’

‘’Where we’d be if I hadn’t spent Valentine’s here, doing this exact same thing?’’

‘’What do you mean?’’

‘’If I hadn’t come over and we didn’t nearly…well it just got me thinking that maybe we’d still be lying to ourselves about how we feel.’’

‘’No chance.’’ Aaron argued.

‘’How do you know?’’

‘’Because if you hadn’t come round, I would have called you to help.’’

‘’No you wouldn’t.’’

‘’Dialled your number three times before you rocked up at the door.’’ Aaron admitted. ‘’It was always gonna happen.’’

‘’You think so?’’

‘’It’s you and me innit?’’

‘’Yea, you and me, and our dysfunctional family.’’ Robert laughed.

Aaron began to cut through the pasta again, then stopped suddenly, looking up to meet Robert’s gaze.

‘’Robert?’’

‘’Yea?’’

‘’I’m really glad you came home.’’

‘’Well after that speech, how could I not?’’

‘’I don’t mean a few months ago.’’ Aaron explained. ‘’Well I do but…I meant three and half years ago, I’m glad you…well yea.’’

‘’Aaron Dingle,’’ Robert began with a sigh as he looked at his husband adoringly, ‘’you don’t say much, but when you do…’’

‘’Yea well…you’re alright to have around I guess.’’ Aaron said shyly.

‘’Well with that ringing endorsement…’’ Robert smiled, but he put his hand out and gently touched Aaron’s in reassurance, and after they traded a soft smile, went back to watching his husband cut the pasta into long strips.

‘’Done.’’ Aaron said a few moments later, and Robert stood up to inspect his handiwork.

‘’They look great.’’ Robert beamed, and Aaron couldn’t help the shiver of pride that ran through him.

‘’So next…?’’

‘’We set them aside and make the meatballs. Grab that bowl.’’ Robert instructed, and Aaron listened carefully as Robert explained how to mix all the herbs, breadcrumbs, egg and meat together, before completely disregarding his husband and lumping them all in together in one swift movement.

‘’Well whatever works for you.’’ Robert grumbled. ‘’Now, get your hands in there and mix them all together.’’

Aaron could feel Robert’s eyes on him as he gently mixed the raw ingredients together.

‘’What?’’ He grumbled, his hands sticky.

‘’You’re just…you need to get right in there Aaron, or the other ingredients won’t be dispersed between the meat evenly.’’ Robert instructed, and before Aaron could react, Robert had wrapped his arms around his waist, laying his hands on top of his husband’s and sinking them deeper into the mixture, closing them around chunks of mince and mashing them together. Soon, Aaron found himself being completed distracted by the rhythm of hands that Robert had created, and he leaned against his husband’s chest, sighing contently.

‘’Aaron, focus.’’ Robert reprimanded, but there was a pitch in his voice that told Aaron he was equally affected by his husband’s proximity.

‘’What, it’s a lot to take in.’’ Aaron moaned as Robert removed his hands. ‘’Delicate with the soft bits, rough with the meat…’’

‘’That's usually how you like it.’’ Robert smirked, risking a playful kiss to Aaron's cheek.

‘’Way to lower to lower the tone Sugden.’’ Aaron retorted, trying to hide his blush.

‘’Dingle.’’ Robert corrected him. ‘’And you’re trying not to laugh, I can tell.’’ Robert said triumphantly. ‘’Go on, admit I make you laugh.’’

‘’Sod off.’’ Aaron said, only half-serious as he mixed the meat. When Robert was finally satisfied, they worked in silence as they rolled the mixture into balls, both throwing each other knowing grins as the did so.

‘’Liv’s on her way home.’’ Aaron said seconds later, seeing his phone light up.

‘’Right, so now we start cooking everything.’’

Robert watched carefully as Aaron cooked the meatballs and sauce, failing to stifle a laugh when his husband stirred the sauce a tad too vigorously and ended up with bits of tomato across his chin and jumper, but he silenced Aaron’s snarky retort with another kiss, which Aaron desperately wished didn't soften him the way it did.

‘’It looks delicious.’’ He whispered encouragingly, and Aaron was instantly appeased. ‘’I’ll set the table.’’

Aaron plated up the food and set it on the table just as Liv walked through the door.

‘’What’s all this?’’

‘’It’s your tea.’’ Aaron said as he set down a plate of garlic bread that Robert had conjured up at the last minute.

‘’Wow, it actually looks….edible.’’ Liv laughed.

‘’Why so surprised.’’

‘’Because it’s obvious you cooked it.’’

‘’How can you tell?’’

‘’You’ve got flour in your hair and tomato sauce on your chin. Rob’s a neat freak even when he’s cooking, so this is definitely not his doing.’’

‘’Less of the neat freak thanks.’’ Robert argued. ‘’She has a point though.’’

‘’Cheers’’ Aaron deadpanned.

‘’What’s brought this on?’’

‘’It’s what families do innit? Cook and eat together.’’ Aaron said, and Liv seemed dubious.

‘’Let’s eat eh, before it gets cold,’’ Robert suggested, rubbing Aaron’s arm as they took their seats.

‘’Wow, actually is edible too.’’ Liv proclaimed moments later, tomato sauce dotting her own chin as she slurped a string of pasta down her throat.

‘’Well, Robert helped.’’ Aaron admitted.

‘’I watched, but it was all Aaron.’’ Robert countered with a smile at his husband.

‘’I could get used to this.’’ Liv said through another mouthful.

‘’You better.’’ Aaron replied, and a soft silence descended as they ate.

‘’So, how’s your first day of freedom been?’’ Robert asked.

‘’Not so bad, I suppose.’’ Liv said, which Aaron and Robert both took as a ringing endorsement.

‘’How was Gabby?’’ Aaron asked hesitantly.

‘’Alright yea, still has a few more hours of community service, but she’ll finish it in a day now that her exams are done.’’

‘’Then you’ll be back to terrorising the village soon eh?’’ Robert joked.

‘’Might even bring Seb along for the ride.’’ Liv fired back, ‘’teach him the ropes.’’

‘’Well it can’t be any worse than what Gerry’s got planned for him.’’ Robert groaned, ‘’At least I can trust you.’’

Liv blushed furiously at Robert’s declaration, and she bowed her head, staring at her nearly empty plate as Aaron and Robert traded a curious look. Eventually, she raised her head again.

‘’Thank you both, for being here.’’

‘’Hey,’’ Robert said softly, ‘’we’re your brothers, you can always talk to us.’’

‘’I’m not used to having a family that’s permanent.’’ Liv admitted, pushing her last meatball around her plate.

‘’Well, I think we’ve all felt like that at some point.’’ Robert said honestly, ‘’but this family is going nowhere, we promise.’’

‘’Robert’s right Liv, we both understand how you feel, but we promise ya, we love you okay, and we’re here for good.’’ Aaron added.

‘’Yea okay, now you’re being weird.’’ Liv joked half-heartedly. ‘’Go back to being sickening and annoying, this is not normal.’’

‘’Well I don’t think we ever said this family was normal.’’ Robert laughed, ‘’Think that was obvious the day I agreed to marry a _Dingle_.’’

‘’Hey, getting married was your idea.’’ Aaron protested with a look of mock horror.

‘’Yea, but you’re the one that actually proposed.’’ Robert fired back with a glint in his eye.

‘’Oh god, look what I’ve started.’’ Liv moaned as she watched her brothers make soft eyes at each other.

‘’Just trying to settle you back into normality.’’ Robert quipped as he wrapped an arm around Aaron’s shoulder.

‘’Urgh, that’s it, I’m going to my room.’’ Liv groaned as she dumped her plates in the sink. Aaron could see Robert bite back a response to her clutter as she headed up the stairs, but he clearly decided to leave it.

‘’C’mon you, we’ll do that in the morning,’’ Aaron said as he put all their dirty dishes to one side. ‘’I’ve got plans for you.’’

‘’What sort of plans?’’

‘’Well I need to teach you a lesson for teasing me all afternoon, but after that…I guess I also need to thank you for making sure my cooking wasn’t as disaster.’’

‘’Well if we’re teaching each other lessons…’’ Robert smirked.

‘’What?’’

‘’I think it’s only fair I return the favour. I mean you did pick a recipe that reminded me just how good you are with your hands when you want to be…’’

‘’Oh yea…’’ Aaron teased, rubbing Robert’s shoulders suggestively, leading his husband to push him against the sink and kiss him deeply before leading him upstairs.

 

Hours later, after Robert headed downstairs to get them both a beer, Aaron was puzzled to see a curious look on his face when he returned.

‘’What’s up?’’

‘’The dishes.’’ Robert replied distractedly.

‘’You’re thinking about dishes right now? Should I be offended?’’ Aaron chuckled.

‘’No it’s just…they’re done.’’

‘’Done?’’

‘’Washed, dried and put away, and the kitchen’s been cleaned and the bins taken out.’’

‘’Liv?’’ Aaron concluded.

‘’Guess you’re not the only one who wants to make an effort.’’

‘’She’ll be okay, won’t she?’’

‘’We’ll make sure of it, I promise.’’ Robert replied, pressing a kiss to Aaron’s forehead as he climbed into bed beside him.

 

Later that night, with Robert dozing quietly, Aaron clambered out of bed and padded softly to Liv’s room, where he crept in and planted a soft kiss on her head.

‘’I love you,’’ he whispered, ‘’I’m so glad you’re home, and I’ll look after you, no matter what.’’

Aaron made his way back out to his own room, closing the door softly behind him, and missed the soft smile on his little sister’s face as she replayed her big brother’s words.

‘’I love you too.’’

With that, she drifted off.


End file.
